Moonlit Masquerade
by RoxInque
Summary: Rosina Soler has endured a lot in her past as an Auror. Her previous missions have left scars. But when her latest mission sends her to Hogwarts, she is reunited with an old friend. But friendships often blossom. UPDATED
1. No need for introductions

Moonlit Masquerade  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the brainchild of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter I: No need for introductions  
  
The air was much colder than what she was used to. The icy wind seemed to swallow her up. This assignment is going to be different. A far cry from what she had been doing in the past...  
  
She caressed her upper shoulder with one hand. Closed her eyes and felt it once more. Felt the searing pain...  
  
The train whistle blew and aroused her from her reverie. Still clutching her hat, which seemed to want to fly away with the gusts that now picked up, she grasped her belongings and headed for the train doors.  
  
There were many children wandering around, most of them struggling to lug around their trunks as they boarded the train. Some of them seemed to be in dark colored robes that were identical save for the large embroidered insigne on the left side that showed some sort of animal.  
  
The walk to her compartment seemed to be infinite. There was one with the door slid halfway open. When she got closer, she noticed the passenger that was sitting at the end next to the window. She peered in closer. He was asleep. He looked serene.  
  
"It's been a while, old friend..." she thought. She slid his door closed, and continued onward.  
  
As she passed through the see of robed children, she managed to make it to an empty compartment. As she slid through the door, she unloaded her belongings onto the overhead compartment and settled in. The train began to move and it seemed to hum as it jostled on the tracks. The view from the window quickened and she knew that in a short while she'd be arriving there. It had been so long since she had last set foot there. Nostalgia began to creep inside her; images blurred through her mind; walking through the corridors, her many professors, the forbidden forest, her wand emitting sparks as it thrust its receiver onto the wall, knocking him unconscious... her arm being lifted up as someone yelled "Excellent work, Ms. Soler! Fifty points for Slytherin!" ... The many faces of her peers smiling up at her and cheering her on...  
  
"First years this way!"  
  
She was startled and woke to the commands being shouted from outside the train. In a hurry, she grabbed her velvet sack and her suitcase and headed out the doors behind the hoard of students. As she walked off the train, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Soler. It's good to see you. I hope your trip here was well?"  
  
It was the benevolent voice of Professor McGonagall, she taught her favorite class: Transfiguration.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall, everything was fine. I have to thank you for understanding my situation and allowing me to stay. It is imperative that I be here."  
  
"Ministry Orders are not to be neglected, I know. Well, leave your luggage on the train, someone will come and leave them in your room. The staff board the carriages that take them to the school grounds. You may traverse with them. Make yourself at home, and I'll send someone to lead you to the Great Hall. Good evening, Ms. Soler, and welcome to Hogwarts." And with that last note, she spun around and headed towards the stagecoaches.  
  
The carriages seemed to fill up with all sorts of wizard professors; some wore pointy hats, long robes, monocles, spectacles, and some even carried attaché cases. When she looked around for a free seat, she saw ... him.  
  
It was the dormant passenger from the train. He was sitting, looking up at the dark starry-lit sky. His outline glimmered in the distant light of the crescent moon. She hadn't even noticed how dark the sky had gotten during her passage on the train. His expression had seemed weaker than when she first saw him. Without realizing it, she had been staring at him for a good while before she finally spoke.  
  
"May I board with you?"  
  
"Yes, you ma-" There was a slight pause. He froze.  
  
"It's good to see you, Remus. Or do they still call you Moony?" She smiled as she lifted herself up and sat in front of a bewildered Remus Lupin.  
  
"Rosina?! ...  
  
I thought you were dead..." 


	2. First Impressions

A/N: The credit for all things Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
I thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it  
  
~*~  
  
"If you stare any longer, you'll turn me to stone."  
  
"I can't believe it. After so long... why didn't you contact anyone? Why didn't you contact me?" His eyes, once soft and muted were now intense and taken aback.  
  
"I didn't want to endanger anyone. You would have done the same in my situation." Her guilt seemed to redden her face. Even in the dark of the night, Remus could tell.  
  
"Situation? But what happened, Rosina? Tell me ... " His hand slid tenderly onto hers, as his stare intensified.  
  
Those eyes, ever so empathetic. There were many times she had the chance to gaze upon them. Many times...  
  
"Alright, students, we have been learning about all the types of Disarming Charms used in Dueling." The dark shoes of the Head of Slytherin sauntered across the pulpit and towards his students. "Today, you will be given the opportunity to show me whether or not you have paid attention." He eyed every single one of them.  
  
"Remember to hold your wands steadily before your opponent and to speak very loudly and clearly." Across the dueling platform was another Instructor cloaked in a crimson colored robe and she seemed to be addressing her students on disarming charms, as well. "Now, who wants to go up and try? How about you, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
A slender, willowy youth of about sixteen looked up from the pit of students to his professor. "Um..." he hesitated. An attractive raven haired boy slapped him on the back and said: "C'mon, Moony, you know all the charms by heart. Show those fools what you're made of!" He threw a rude hand gesture to the students cloaked in black robes with silver and green scarves. A brown eyed boy of about the same age, with bushy, unkempt hair and glasses yelled "Yeah, Remus, go for it!"  
  
The receptor of all this support closed his book and put it in his sack. "Alright, Madam Ayckby, I'll try." And with that he took the steps onto the platform.  
  
"Professor Vikkard, let me go!" cried a greasy haired Slytherin. He was dressed all in black and was as white as a unicorns hide.  
  
"No, Severus, I think I want to see how Ms. Soler can do. Ms. Soler? Come up please."  
  
Severus slowly lowered his arm and scowled at the professor's decision.  
  
A younger version of Rosina smiled a confident smile and graciously stepped up onto the stage. She stood in front of her Professor, and looked across to her opponent. He stood there holding up his wand waiting patiently for what was to come.  
  
Slowly, she took out her dark wand. It was a 15-inch ebony wand. It was strikingly beautiful with its dark color. It had the family crescent, a shield with an S and the horns of a bull on it, branded in silver on the handle. Ebony is unquestionably accepted as the most powerful wood when it comes to magic. The user of this wand will have limitless power as well as unprecedented protectional qualities. At least that's what she remembered her father exclaiming when he handed it to her the day she found she was to start her schooling at Hogwarts. She was proud of her family heirloom. But no matter how powerful the essence of Phoenix Talon in her wand was, she had to learn how to use her wand correctly before utilizing its power.  
  
"Now then, take your positions." The order came from the Gryffindor side.  
  
Remus gave a little bow, brushed aside the stray hairs from his face, and turned to his side. His left arm was placed on his hip and his wand pointed to Rosina.  
  
Acknowledging his bow, she lowered her head about a centimeter or so. Turning to the side, she lifted her arm above her head and stretched her other arm in front of her with an open palm. Her body curved forward. She was ready.  
  
"At the count of three..."  
  
"One..."  
  
His fingers curled around his wand...  
  
"Two..."  
  
Her tongue ran across her lips as she prepared herself....  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" they said in unison.  
  
She felt such a pressure upon her torso as she was lifted off her feet and backwards. She landed hard on her back. She rose to her feet and wiped the mass of curls out of her face to see what happened.  
  
The impact of her charm on his body was more powerful. He was thrown farther than her, and had the wind knocked out of him. The limp body across the Great Hall came to and stood up slowly. Short, broken breaths came out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you alright?" the Gryffindor dueling instructor, Madam Ayckby was at Remus' side and was patting him on the back.  
  
In broken words he answered; "Yes-I'm-fine."  
  
"Since both houses seemed to have reacted at the same moment, I think both should receive fifty points."  
  
"I agree, fifty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" said Madam Ayckby.  
  
Cheers erupted from both houses.  
  
"Now, let's have both opponents come together and shake hands as a sign of courtesy and respect."  
  
Neither of them seemed to want to move. But Rosina looked to up see that the beaten Remus was walking towards her with a slight limp. She took a few steps and was face to face with Remus. His hand was lifted up. She took it.  
  
Amidst the roaring cheers, she felt a strange feeling. Perhaps, all girls feel a twinge of electricity at the first touch of someone else, but it was odd just the same.  
  
His face was sweaty and as they shook hands, she took a close look him. His face was soft and kind, but also weary. He had long chestnut hair that stopped at his jaw. At a close glance, she could see small scars here and there across his face.  
  
But his eyes, they were hazel ... and enigmatic... his eyes seemed to hold a powerful secret.... 


	3. Welcome

A/N: Once again, Harry Potter... not my creation...  
  
Merci Beaucoup pour vos revues, Titou!  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome  
  
The clattering and clicking of the horse's hooves slowed as the carriage came to a halt.  
  
"I can't say right now..." she looked up at him. "There's too much to tell, and this... this isn't the right time."  
  
"What are you hiding?" The pressure on her hand grew as he spoke. "You go missing for a year, and you say nothing?" He looked away. "You don't know how scared I was for you."  
  
Behind him stood the great grounds of the school they both attended. From the windows came glowing orange lights. She closed her eyes and remembered the warm fires that were lit in the Slytherin common room and how she used to glance out the windows from time to time.  
  
"Believe me, it was not my intention to worry anyone" she laid her hand on top of his, which was clutching hers and had grown tense, "but I have to tell you where we can be alone and when we have enough time."  
  
His brow creased, her response did not satisfy him. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Fine then, after the sorting, come to my office in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. But answer me this: what are you doing here?"  
  
"You shall find out soon enough. See you tonight." She rose up and descended from the large stagecoach.  
  
"Rosina!" she heard him yell behind her. She turned to look and was swallowed up in a deep embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, it's been too long.... "His voice lowered into a whisper by her ear "I missed you."  
  
Her arms went around his lower back, accepting his warm hold.  
  
As she entered the enormous doors of Hogwarts, she felt apprehensive about her being there. Her presence could be a risk; but on the other hand; her past and what she knew would be of great help.  
  
"Welcome back, Rosina." A sarcastic voice came from her side. "Didn't think you'd made it out alive."  
  
"It's always good to hear from you, Severus." A vision of black stood before her. Had he been but a couple of feet taller, he would be an exact version of a Dementor, cold hearted and all.  
  
"What's this I hear about you're visiting here?" He turned to the side, bowed, and stretched his arm out before him, signaling her to follow him.  
  
They walked onward; his pitch-black robes swishing deliciously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to take your job. I wouldn't dare take you away from the opportunity of scolding all those who aren't a Slytherin." She smirked at him as she said this.  
  
"As you well remember. I recall there were many occasions where you were the catalyst of some memorable bouts."  
  
"I've changed quite a bit since then, Severus."  
  
"Be that as it may; I don't feel your presence here is necessary." His voice was now venomously cold.  
  
"Don't be so competitive." Their walk ended in front of a large door. She glared into his dark, fathomless eyes.  
  
"My being here is for the good of us all."  
  
She found herself in the Great Hall. Seas of cloaked youths were assembling in large tables, each table distinguished by the large banners that hung from the bewitched ceiling. The flames that burnt within the fireplace warmed up the hall. The door had led her directly to the faculty dining table that stood before the students. Most of the staff had taken their seats already including Remus Lupin, who sat on the far end of the table. Severus Snape sat just a few chairs over.  
  
There was an empty seat next to a small, round witch who wore an enormous hat. By the time Rosina took her seat, Professor McGonagall had entered the hall with the first years. They apprehensively followed her to the center of the hall and waited for her to pull out the ragged sorting hat and place it upon the stool she conjured up with the flick of her wand.  
  
It had been so long since Rosina had sat upon that very stool and was sorted. The voices in her head had rung with all her characteristics; her strengths, fears, utter determination to be a formidable and influential witch- ideas that most, if not all, Slytherins possessed. The sorting lasted quite a while; "Seems we'll be having fuller classes this year, no?"  
  
The small witch beside her seemed to have spoken, but Rosina hadn't noticed. Her attention was focused on Remus. Throughout the sorting he sat in his seat observing, clapping every now and then after a child was sorted, but his face seemed somewhat contemplative.  
  
By now, the sorting had ended and Rosina felt many eyes upon her.  
  
A gentle voice began to speak. "I see most of you have noticed we have a guest with us this evening." It was none other than Dumbledore himself. The entire hall grew silent as he stood to address them.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to Madam Soler. She will be spending the duration of the school year here with us. She was sent from the Ministry to Hogwarts to observe the school, especially the fifth years since they will be given their O.W.L examinations this year. I hope you show her as much consideration for her as she has shown us."  
  
"Welcome, Ms.Soler." Applause rang from the students as she stood and smiled courteously.  
  
The applause died down and Rosina took her seat. Dumbledore continued his speech, welcoming the first years and warning them about the forest as well as other important matters.  
  
Rosina stretched her neck to glance at Remus again... but his chair was vacant.  
  
The Hogwarts she once knew now seemed like a Labyrinth as she glided through the many corridors. The hem of her sarong grazed the floor as she sped up, searching and wandering. She had always worn long heavy skirts reminiscent of those from the Victorian era, but now she cursed herself for wearing such cumbersome clothing.  
  
She was walking through a particularly dark hallway. All but one door stood closed. It was ajar, and a dim light shone through the slit. It creaked as her hand pushed it open. There were many desks, and a blackboard in the far right. The light came from another room that was on the top of the spiral staircase at the left of the classroom.  
  
She grabbed the folds of her dress and ascended the steps.  
  
He stood by the window, with his arms crossed in front of him, staring out as if reading something in the sky.  
  
"I don't really think you're here just to walk around, watching everything." He turned around to face her- curiosity seeping out of his bright eyes.  
  
"Why are you really here?"  
  
"I'm being followed...  
  
they're after me..."  
  
He shook his head in confusion and concern. "Who's after you?"  
  
"The Death Eaters." 


	4. True Intent

A/N: I had a bit of fun writing this chapter, a little sadism can be quite transfixing. It's a bit short, but I don't intend to make that a habit.  
  
Chapter 4: True Intent

Hooded figures stood around the green flames that lit the room. There was a murmur among them. The murmurs grew louder.  
  
"It seems we have a conspirator among us." It was a young woman's voice, and it was ominous. Suddenly, the hooded figure from whence the voice came, removed the hood from their head revealing a tall, black-haired woman with heavily lidded eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't be shy..." she sneered. "Better you reveal yourself now, than suffer far worse after I have sniffed you out."  
  
She was hungry for blood, a traitor's blood. The many hooded forms moved tensely, none of them wanting to be thought of as a traitor. One hooded figure, though, stood eerily still, trying its best to seem undetected. It began to move slowly backwards, cautiously taking one step at a time.  
  
A hand griped the shoulder and placed a tremendous amount of pressure on the flesh.  
  
A yelp of pain rang out from underneath the cloak.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" The man's hand moved from the shoulder to the hood, took hold of the cloth, and pulled it down.  
  
Out fell the long flowing brown hair of a young woman. She was caught; she was trapped.  
  
The black haired Death Eater came running towards her. "Let me have her, Antonin!" She grabbed her by the neck. "I can take care of her."  
  
"No, Bellatrix," He looked down upon the captive woman "She must be made to suffer before being given the gift of death." He stroked her hair in a loving manner "too bad, though, she is quite lovely... perhaps we can break her spirit."  
  
The woman spit in his face.  
  
He slapped her.  
  
"Perhaps not." He wiped away the saliva from his face. "Take her, Augustus." A light haired man, probably middle aged, emerged from the crowd of Death Eaters, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Antonin Dolohov spoke once more; "Oh, and Bellatrix... have fun."  
  
A sadistic look of euphoric pleasure seeped from Bellatrix's face.

  
  
"Did you really think you'd get away with your insubordination?" Bellatrix Lestrange prowled around the woman's body, which was sprawled on the floor of a filthy and dilapidated dungeon.  
  
The body lay there, groaning with such pain. But it did not respond.  
  
"Thought it was very clever of you? Thought you could just infiltrate the most powerful legion of Voldemort's followers, didn't you?"  
  
Bellatrix's arm slipped inside her coat. "His Illustrious Lordship sends his regards, and he hopes your execution is a most excruciatingly painful one."  
  
Her arm emerged from her coat revealing an ebony wand.  
  
She knelt down in front of the woman, lifted her face up with her hand and spoke in a soft tender voice.  
  
"I think it will be justifiable if I tortured you with your own wand." Her hand caressed the woman's cheek and then clutched her face with a tight grip.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you... Rosina Soler."  
  
Blood curdling screams echoed from the dark depths of the dungeons.   
  
Rosina stood there, holding herself as she relived those horrific moments once more.  
  
"But how did you escape?"  
  
"Bellatrix left me there for days, returning every now and then to continue her little game," she looked up at Remus, "but I was ready for her. I pretended to lay still and when she came close to confirm my passing, I pulled her to the floor and we struggled. I was very weak, but I managed to grab my wand from her and immobilize her. Afterwards, I locked her in the dungeon after transfiguring her into me. I took on her form in order to escape undetected. I've been running ever since."  
  
Remus looked at her, "Did the Ministry really send you here?"  
  
"Yes, I contacted them a few months after having escaped. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed when I notified them of my escape."  
  
"And they sent you here?"  
  
"It seems I am still being pursued, the Death Eaters, one in particular, wants to finish me off. But the Ministry wanted to send me here in the hopes of catching her, and perhaps others."  
  
She rubbed her arms as she began to pace the dimly lit D.A.D.A office.  
  
"The whole reason about me being here as an observer of Hogwarts is just a cover."  
  
Remus turned his head as he watched her circle the room.  
  
"They're using me as bait." 


	5. Protection

A/N: Got a little sidetracked, for a sec. Strange how that happens.  
  
**_Chapter 5: Protection  
_**  
Remus walked over to Rosina and took both her hands in his. "You know that you can always count on my help. I'll always be here to protect you."  
  
Rosina chuckled and looked up at him, "Its good to know I have friends as brave as you. But please, be careful, you have your condition... and I don't want to ma-"  
  
He lifted his hand to stop her protesting. "I'm able to handle my condition, and I will not let that get in the way of anything."  
  
The next few days consisted of Rosina roaming the castle grounds and playing the act of a watchful Ministry figure. She would sit in classrooms, attend the Quidditch matches-seated in Slytherin, of course, she was loyal to her house- and always keeping an eye out for anything.  
  
But, all the while, her mind was plagued with guilt. If she were in fact, being targeted, then she would surely bring danger to Hogwarts. But she was given her orders. It was hard to trust the Ministry; no one was sure, but there were rumors that there were and still are traitors among the ministry. Perhaps one of them had sent for her slaying. She wasn't frightened, but she was suspicious. Maybe it was best she wait for the actual confrontation; then she would know the truth.  
  
Rosina stayed in a very pleasant room near the Slytherin wing. It had a fireplace and large windows with a view of the Hogwarts grounds. Unfortunately most of her nights were sleepless. Some nights, she would wake up and go up to her window and look out, waiting for something, anything.  
  
"You don't look so well." Remus came up behind her as she walked. "You've got to get some rest."  
  
"I can't; not when something's around. I have to be ready for any sort of attack, any sign or something." Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep.  
  
"You're stubbornness will get you killed."  
  
"I've been told that before." She took a sip of a very powerful potion she concocted to keep her alert.  
  
He took her arm "Listen, we haven't had much time to catch up. We need to talk. Let's go for a walk after dinner. And if anything does happen you'll have me to help you."  
  
Rosina was looking forward to something that would ease her tensions, and it she had faltered to speak to him longer.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
Fortunately for Remus, his transformation didn't come for another week so he was still fit for a good battle if the time came for one. He met up with Rosina at the library and together they made their way down to the first floor and out to the grassy fields of Hogwarts.  
  
"So, why did you take a teaching position at Hogwarts?"  
  
Remus took a breath of the cool night air. "It was a favor from Dumbledore. Besides, I really did want to come back and see it again. This was my home for a long time, had many memories, good and bad. But I also wanted to help the children learn, especially a subject such as D.A.D.A. They're going to need to know all about this world; even if it's dark."  
  
"Isn't it hard? With ... your condition and all?" Her voice dropped down a bit.  
  
"I managed it during our years here, didn't I?"  
  
The grass was moist from the precipitation that came earlier in the day. You could hear the leaves being crushed as their feet touched the ground.  
  
Remus was tall; she looked up at his profile. He had gone through so much as a youth, with his secret, and not so much as one person could tell what he had being going through. Well, except for the Marauders, Snape.... and....  
  
"Why do you suppose he disappears so often?" asked a dark haired Slytherin girl looking across the Hogwarts grounds at a group of boys convened underneath a tree. She was leaning on her bent elbows behind her back with her legs stretched out in front of her.  
  
"Maybe he's off having torrid affairs." Chuckled a blonde on her right. "Why do you care, Rosina? He's a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. Utterly beneath us, he is."  
  
But Rosina didn't respond to the girl's remark, her eyes moved through the crowd and onto the subject of her curiosity. The boy with his face buried in a book. She knew him.  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin both attended Defense Against the Dark Arts that year. She noticed, during the class sessions they held together, that Remus sat with the same people, Sirius Black, the Casanova, James Potter, famed Gryffindor seeker, and Peter Pettigrew, the adherent of all three.  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Just... about the past."  
  
"Nostalgic... isn't it?" the heat of his breath became evident as he spoke into the air.  
  
The night air had now become a bitter cold chill. Rosina rubbed her arms to warm herself. She felt a cloak being placed upon her shoulders.  
  
"I see the weather is still as it used to be..." But as she looked up to thank Remus, she saw his face....  
  
Everything went dark. All that could be felt was an excruciating pain down her back. It burnt through her flesh-the sound of hysterical, sinister laughing-bloodcurdling screams-images moving rapidly and replaying-dark eyes staring straight at her, transmitting the pain through her glare.  
  
"No!" she heard Remus scream, but his voice seemed distant.  
  
Her whole existence seemed to be withering away. Her body was exuding her life essence. The darkness. The cold. It was all too familiar a feeling. Rosina forced her eyes open and found she was laying on the cold, wet ground.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" A flash of white light soared out of his wand. Rosina blinked and tried to get to her feet, but she felt sore all over. Her hands were crippled with the cold from the freezing ground; she could barely manage to get up. "Remus needs help" she struggled. Her hands groped the inside of her chemise. She felt her wand.  
  
Remus's voice was far. "Rosina! Rosina.... Are you alright?"  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up beside him; still holding his wand "We need to get to the school, there might be more coming." He looked around. "Lumos" the light of his wand led the way.  
  
They made their way up to the school. "Wait. Let me just catch my breath." Remus laid her down against a nearby tree. Never had she felt so weak. Not since Bellatrix held her captive. They sent that thing to find her and drain her of her soul.  
  
"Seems someone's found you." He knelt down in front of her. There was cold sweat running down her face. "Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better." Out of his pocket came a small bit of chocolate, which he fed to her. He then took out a small handkerchief and began to wipe some of the perspiration from her cheek. He caressed her face lovingly with every touch. "That was close, too close. I could have lost you had it gotten close enough to kiss you." His fingertips lined the shape of her lips; they were so full and soft. She placed her hand on his as he traced her mouth.  
  
"I would rather have your lips touch mine."  
  
She leaned in close and gently nuzzled his mouth with hers. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips affectionately against hers. She fell into his embrace and let him wrap his arms around her. She seemed much warmer now. 


	6. Entwined

A/N: Strange how inspiration can come in the dead of night.  
  
Chapter 6: Entwined  
  
"I've wanted to do that to you since I first laid eyes on you." Remus stroked Rosina's long dark hair as she lay on the bed at the hospital wing. "I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"I'm glad you're still sticking with your chocolate technique." They laughed.  
  
"It's the antidote to everything."  
  
"Well it sure did help her regain her energy quickly." Madam Pomphrey had just walked up to them with the good news. "Rosina, you're free to go."  
  
"How can it be that a Dementor has come into our midst?" Dumbledore rubbed his chin as he paced his office. His brow creased as he pondered the situation.  
  
"Hogwarts is meant to be a safe haven for its inhabitants. I am not at all pleased by the fact that a Dementor has just desecrated this sacred belief."  
  
Rosina and Lupin stood before Dumbledore. They glanced now and again at each other as he discussed the matter at hand.  
  
"I'm going to the Ministry personally and make sure they know of the matter at hand. What an outrage." He picked up his robe and put it on.  
  
"During my absence, I want you both to stay close. I will alert the staff and make sure that nothing of this nature endangers the children."  
  
With that last note, he was out the door and gliding down the spiral staircase.  
  
All of Hogwarts seemed to be in preparation for some sort of strike or other sort of surprise. At least, the staff was. Teachers were always in the hallways in between the classes making sure the children made it safely around the grounds, some even began holding there wands out as if ready for battle. Luckily, the students had not yet learned about the Dementor incident. But it was only a matter of time before word got out.  
  
"I don't know how much I can take of this. I'm endangering the school more than I already have." Pressure seemed to be on her shoulders as the two of them walked out into the halls.  
  
"And if I had my way, you'd never be allowed back in the first place." Snape's voice informed them that they weren't talking privately.  
  
"You're an Auror, surely you could have been able to survive on your own without bringing your dilemma to Hogwarts? I don't know how Dumbledore can be so sympathetic."  
  
Rosina didn't respond; she couldn't respond. Snape was right, wasn't he? No, the Ministry had its plans for her, for the attacker, they would catch them in the act, question him... no, he was wrong.... But it didn't stop her guilt.  
  
"Severus, Dumbledore has clearly thought this through and has willingly accepted the sheltering of Rosina. Also, if you insult her again, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to silence you any way I can." The sympathetic tone in Remus's voice never lingered.  
  
"I never thought you'd resort to such barbarianism, Lupin. You never were one for threats. Be aware of what you get into, my defense is not something to tempt." For a moment, Snape seemed to stand there ready for Remus to show aggression.  
  
"Neither is mine, Severus." Remus bowed his head in departure. Severus took the hint, turned in his heel and swept through the hoards of students in the halls.  
  
The tension between the three of them was as thick as molasses. There would always be that struggle, that competition, ever since childhood to challenge the other.  
  
"I thought Slytherins had camaraderie." His eyebrow lifted.  
  
Rosina chuckled. "Severus stands in a class by himself."  
  
During her years as an Auror, she would always keep a log. It was cataloged as far as her first time on the field. As she flipped through the worn out pages, she passed through some of the "Order" entries. "Order" meant the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. She noticed there were many entries that slipped into a more descriptive tone.  
  
"The vampires have finally agreed to join the cause, that is if they can be trusted. But Dumbledore has his reasons, and if he trusts blood-sucking leeches, then maybe its because they'll come in useful. Had one too many run-ins with them, not a comfortable moment. Molly and Arthur were in good spirits, looks like they're having another child. James and Lilian are on their honeymoon, so won't be seeing them for a while, so says Sirius"- Rosina chuckled- "and Remus, aside from looking pale, still made it to the meeting. I always wonder how hard it must be for him. I would gladly let him stay at my home, were I not moving around so much. For a moment, while Severus was addressing some issue or other, Remus looked as if he would fall into a deep sleep right then and there. His poor tired eyes, tired amber eyes. I never noticed his soft slender features. And his hair, even though its been sprouting some grays, still looks as if it would feel silky to the touch."  
  
'How long ago was this?' thought Rosina.  
  
Hours passed as she reminisced. The candles had gone quite dim; some even went out.  
  
So many pages seemed to focus a lot on him. Never had she realized how much she had been attracted to him. It wasn't just the mere physicality; it was his charm, bravery, commissary, and even his vulnerability. But this wasn't a shock to her. Deep inside her being, she knew she felt something. For so long, though, she held it inside. Why reveal her emotions? That was a sign of weakness.  
  
At least that's how she used to think. But the previous night had been when she confirmed her feelings. The kiss had confirmed both their feelings.  
  
Before she knew it, she stood before the same door she did the night she first arrived. She took a deep breath, brushed her hair away from her face, and went inside.  
  
He sat by the fire sipping from a goblet and reading some long pieces of parchment. As soon as he saw Rosina come through the door, he stood up slowly looking a bit bewildered at her.  
  
Rosina spared no time. She ran up to him curled her arms around his waist and kissed him with such a passion, she could have ignited a room full of candles. She pulled away gasping. Her hands crept up his shirt. The soft cotton on her fingertips was warm and smelled of, what else, chocolate. Her head leaned against his chest, she didn't dare look up, she wanted to be in his embrace forever.  
  
"I can't believe I've held it in for so long."  
  
"We are here together now." Warmth came over her body as she felt his hand brush her cheek and lift her head up.  
  
The touch of his flesh on hers made her tremble. Never had she totally released herself, freed herself completely. Such a move made her weak. But she was already weak-weak in the knees. Remus had always been her close friend, but there wasn't denying that other emotions that lay inside her- attraction, affection. His hand slid gradually down her throat, his fingertips barely grazing her neck.  
  
He unfastened the button on her robe and let it fall to the ground. The sweat beads on her bare body glistened like crystals. "You're beautiful," he whispered as his mouth found her shoulder and tasted her skin. It was so sweet and smooth. Her back arched as he leaned into her. Soft moans escaped her lips.  
  
The cotton cloak Remus wore dropped to the floor, followed by his shirt. There were more of those small slashes across his chest. Lycanthropy left him many scars. The palms of her hands moved in circles across his bare chest fingering his scars. She licked his small wounds. He let out a small groan.  
  
His bedroom was small and held a few old books and an armoire stood in the back, filled halfway with his ragged clothing. A fire burnt in the fireplace. In the corner there was a four-post bed.  
  
Rosina walked over to it and lay down on it, her arms extended to him. It was as if a spark within him had lit instantly.  
  
The pressure of his body pushed her down and she laid herself out across the sheets, exposing her supple, sinuous breasts. Rosina's chest rose and fell, she could feel his tongue caress her abdomen and slither down her navel.  
  
Their naked bodies entangled as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The light of the fire flickered in his eyes as he looked into hers. His face leaned in close to her; he wanted to hear her, hear her moan. He penetrated her and she gasped, biting her lip to stop her from whimpering loudly. She clutched the sheets tight as the motion inside her bore in and out with great force. Her body rolled over on top of his as he leaned onto his back.  
  
Back arched, head back, hair hanging loose with strands of hair still across her face, she straddled him. This euphoric feeling drove him as wild as it drove her. He covered her moans with his lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Rolling around together, Remus forced Rosina on her back, her arms spread down across the bed.  
  
With every thrust he thought of how much he wanted her, how she looked when he saw her approach the carriage. The moment he looked upon her curvaceous body, heard her sultry voice, felt her long flowing hair, smelled her sensual perfumed scent, looked into her deep dark eyes. All his raw emotions flowed through him, and in one final moment their bodies peaked with pleasure.  
  
Covered in sheets, sweat, shrouded in darkness, two figures lay on the bed. Through the windows the stars shone brightly, amidst the clouded sky. Rosina lay on her side, sleeping placidly. Remus wrapped his left arm around her waist and spooned her. His head lay behind hers and he could smell the wonderful scent of jasmine in her hair.  
  
As they lay there together in a post-coital embrace, Remus let his hand wander down her exposed back. He looked to see a painful reminder of Rosina's captivity: an enormous slash across her back. Her body trembled subconsciously as he kissed her tender back.  
  
Even though she couldn't hear him, he spoke; his breath on her neck.  
  
"I can still remember the first time I saw you." 


	7. Revealed

A/N: I love using flashbacks. R/R, if you want.  
  
_**Chapter 7: Revealed**_  
  
Her smile illuminated him; he had always been attracted to her, he couldn't deny it; her beauty was absolutely captivating; the defined cheekbones on her face, her lithe full lips, the curves on her body, but nothing ever went farther than friend and trusted ally. Though, the feeling always remained within him. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was at a Quidditch match: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. It was the match of a century; everyone always came to watch those games. These were the two most rivaled houses. He had gone to give support and cheer on James Potter, who was the Gryffindor seeker. The game was over, and this time, Gryffindor had won. As the stands were emptying, Remus walked down the stadium with Sirius to meet up with James. When he was descending the steps, he saw to his right that a couple of Slytherin girls coming down together from their section of the arena. Among them was a girl with straight brown hair that cascaded down to her back and dark chocolate eyes, and a look of dissatisfaction, but she was lovely nonetheless-even if she did don the insigne of a rival house known mostly for its dark wizards.  
  
Remus squinted, due to the sunlight in his eyes, as he tried to get a better look. But he was quickly rushed out by a large group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor.  
  
"C'mon, mate! We've got to see James!"  
  
"Alright, Sirius, alright, I'm going... you don't have to tug me ..." he sped up to his friend.  
  
They disappeared into the Gryffindor locker rooms.  
  
The suns bright rays hit the room through the windows. Its burning brightness forced Rosina to squint as she awoke. A cool hand rubbed her face. The glimmer in his eyes stood out in the light. She wouldn't have wanted a better greeting.  
  
"Morning." His soft voice whispered into her ear as he kissed her.  
  
"Mmm" she hummed as she turned to face him, lying on her left shoulder. "Morning."  
  
"You know, I've been thinking..." his eyes squinted as if questioning something.  
  
"How did you _really_ find out?"  
  
She stared at him "What do you mean _really_?"  
  
"I know Dumbledore telling you about me wasn't the first time you knew."  
  
She smirked. "You're very clever, Remus." He raised his eyebrow... "_so_?"  
  
Her smile faded. A part of her didn't want to say it. Bringing it up would mean reliving the incident... She hesitated, but as he glared into her eyes with such curiosity, she couldn't deny him an answer.  
  
"Remus... I saw it happen.... Snape's accident...."  
  
He took a short breath as if reliving a moment of pain. "You were there?"  
  
The warm breaths he took near the nape of her neck made her tremble. She took his hand in hers and followed the creases with her fingertips. Her eyes closed....

"Ugh, I'm so hungry..." the rumbling in her stomach caused her to toss and turn incessantly during the night.  
  
A murmur came from her neighbor's bed, and a blonde head emerged from the sheets, a heavy lidded eye, blinked. "_Jeez_, Rosina, just go to the kitchens and get something from the elves."  
  
Drowsily, she climbed out of her four-post bed, slipped on her green fuzzy slippers and robe, and stepped out into the darkness of the halls. It was very cold that night, and the movement within the sleeping portraits gave her an eerie feeling. Something strange was happening. She shrugged the feeling off and headed towards the kitchens.  
  
After getting her fill for the night, and some extra food she held in her hands, Rosina walked towards the Slytherin common room. By the time she got to the portrait guarding the rooms, her hands felt as frozen as ice. Sir Valence was already awake. "Silver slate" she said as she rubbed her arms while trying to maintain the sweets within her grasp.  
  
(_yawn_)"I say, what's with everyone slipping out in the middle of the night? Disturbing an old man's slumber?" Sir Valence mumbled as he swung himself to let Rosina in.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. "What? Who else left tonight?"  
  
"It was Severus... ran out as if there was something urgent ... goodness..."  
  
Not wanting to miss out on such an opportunity to see what Snape was up to she did an about face and sped out into the halls leaving Sir Valence sleeping with the Slytherin door ajar.  
  
'What could he be doing at this time?'  
  
The halls of Hogwarts had been searched and now she had no other option but to head out towards the grounds. Being careful not to be caught, she took the large knob of the great doors, opened them enough to let her fit through, and closed them once she was out. The night sky was as clear as ever. Magnificent glowing stars lit up the sky, in fact, the grounds were as lit as day by the illuminating full moon the hung in the darkness above. It was a captivating sight.  
  
Doubts were soon filling her mind. 'What am I doing out here? Its so cold... its not worth it...'  
  
But as soon as she began to climb up the stairs she heard a bloodcurdling scream. The mound of sweets fell from her clutch as she stood in fear. 'Could it have been Severus?' she thought as she stood in the darkness trying to conjure up some courage.  
  
"AAAARRRGHHH!"  
  
There it was again, another scream. Feeling cowardly and yet especially curious... as well as cautious, of course, she felt her feet speed up and head towards the far corners of the grounds of Hogwarts. The grass was cold and wet from the early rain that day, which didn't help her as she flopped her feet with her soggy slippers.  
  
Without realizing it, Rosina came upon the great Whomping Willow. The trail of screams had led her here. But the tree was flailing its great limbs not allowing anyone to come within reach of it. She looked around desperately for any sign of Snape, she heard some strange snarling sounds... it was coming from what she could have sworn was the tree.  
  
As if something struck it numb, the Whomping Willow suddenly and abruptly froze in place. Staring in amazement, Rosina stood there and saw something opening in the trunk. A whole was appearing, and something was coming out.  
  
The only place to hide would be in the nearby trees near the Forbidden Forest. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of the night, she ran and hid herself behind the trunk of a tree and peered to see what could possibly be going on.  
  
There it was; a large black dog was emerging from the spot on the trunk backwards. It seemed to be having some difficulty; it was trying to pull something out with it. With much force it tugged and tugged until finally, it pulled out a young boy...It was James Potter! 'What..? What's happening?' Rosina stood in place, not wanting to move....

James, being pulled by the dog, was also pulling on something himself, he was clutching the robes of another young boy... Snape! He was unconscious.   
  
What happened next shocked her even more, the dog transformed into a young boy. As she squinted her eyes to get a better look, she recognized him as Sirius Black. He dusted himself off and headed towards the tree.  
  
Meanwhile, James went to get a better look at Snape. Snape was unconscious but looked all right, there were some slashes on his robes; something had attacked him.  
  
This just didn't make sense. There weren't that many Animagus, and they were all categorized in the Ministry. Everyone would know if Sirius was an Animagus; unless he was able to figure out the potion..., which is nearly impossible...  
  
Sirius searched in the ground for something, then he took up a long stick and prodded a spot on the trunk, which made the whole they had emerged from close and the Willow come back to life. He then headed to Snape to see if he was okay. Rosina took a chance and got closer, hiding behind a large shrub. Now she could listen better to what they were saying.  
  
"SIRIUS! How could you??!" James tried yelling at Sirius, but ended up whispering to him as loudly as possible. His arms were flailing up and down just as the tree had. "Do you know how dangerous this was? How stupid?!! Snivel... I mean Snape could have been killed!!".  
  
Sirius' head hung low, but he still seemed a bit defiant and tried to defend himself. "I know, mate, but he was asking for it. He was snooping around, I thought why not let him see for himself....I'm sorry, mate..."  
  
Rosina was thinking a thousand thoughts a second. 'What was so dangerous down in the Willow's trunk? What was down there?'  
  
"Lets just hope, Snape didn't see anything." Just as James said that Snape stood up with a vicious look on his face. "You tried to kill me! I'll have you pay for this! You and your werewolf friend!" he stood up and limped his way towards the school. James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, and then tried to catch up to Snape, in the hopes of changing his mind somehow.  
  
It was quiet now, the Willow was swaying violently as usual. But Rosina sat there, clutching her knees. All this time, every month it happened, every month he was gone, he was missing, Remus... Remus was ...  
  
"say it... a werewolf..." Remus sighed heavily. Rosina sat up and let him lay his head on her chest as she stroked his hair tenderly.  
  
"...werewolf..." she whispered to herself.  
  
A/N:Yeah its been a while... feels good bringing them back to life.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Another day, another chapter.... R/R, if you like... and much thanks to those who did.  
  
**_Chapter 8: Calm before the storm  
_**  
Days went by, and both tried to continue with their schedules; Remus had his Defense Against the Dark Arts (not to mention the night of the full moon was soon approaching, as could be seen on his sudden change in mood, he seemed as weary as ever), and Rosina roamed the school, class-by-class, acting as a supervisor, maintaining the guise of a Ministry Official.  
  
They spent most nights together enjoying each other's company, but also pondering Rosina's situation at hand; she was being targeted.  
  
The other professors and staff felt the paranoia and immense guilt came over Rosina as she wandered the halls, none had ever commented on it, but she still knew that it wasn't something they agreed upon. Either way, Rosina was to be kept safe.  
  
The Astronomy Tower was where she would spend the nights she wasn't with Remus. In her heart she knew that he should rest, especially so near the coming of the full moon.  
  
Looking up into the night sky, watching the stars glimmer, her mind was filled with memories, plagued with thoughts of death, and images of werewolves. The tower was one of her favorite places to be in back when she was student, especially at night. Usually, the Astronomy professor would leave the telescopes out, and when Rosina felt like stargazing she would sneak up to the tower roof and take a peak. But, stars weren't the only things she watched ...  
  
"_Sheesh, Rose, I don't know how you do it_...."

"_What d'you mean, Cass_?" Rosina's brow furrowed.

"_You've been goin' out to the kitchens every month lookin' for midnight snacks_." Cassandra lifted an eyebrow and looked accusingly at Rosina...

This is it... thought Rosina... she knows....  
  
"_How is it that you haven't gained a pound_?" Cass finished. With an immense pressure lifted from her shoulders, Rosina chuckled and just shrugged...

"_I'm a whiz at potions... I brewed something up and voila..._ " She pointed at her slim figure. They both laughed.  
  
Ever since she found out about Remus's secret condition, Rosina had become so curious about it. Whenever it was a full moon, she would pretend to have a craving for food and sneak out of the common room and up the tower steps. To her luck, she was able to use the leftover telescope from the previous class. She made sure to be early, so that she wouldn't miss seeing Remus. Like clockwork, when it was almost dark, a nurse would accompany Remus to the Willow, pick up a fallen branch, and prod the spot on the trunk, which seemed to paralyze the tree. The whole would open and Remus would crawl down into it, not to be seen till the next morning. It must be daunting; living a life like that and keeping it a secret. Her feelings about Remus changed since then....  
  
Standing there, in the dark of night, for what seemed like hours, Rosina felt the cold chill of the evening and rubbed her sides. Suddenly, she felt a cloak being placed upon her shoulders.  
  
"_So this is where you were hiding out. I missed you at dinner_."  
  
"_What? Oh, I didn't know I had been out here so long_."  
  
Remus looked up into the night sky, there were some stars glistening, but no sign of the moon, for it was somewhere beneath the blanket of smoky clouds.  
  
"_I can see why you would be here, it's quite captivating_." He walked over to the edge of the Tower and leaned over the side, breathing in the cool air. Rosina noticed he was staring at the Willow, with a face that seemed like loathing.  
She crept forward to him, bringing the cloak around tight around her shoulders. "_Did you take the Wolfsbane Potion today_?"  
  
He didn't look at her. "_No, Severus didn't brew any_."  
  
"_What?! Why not? Wh-_ "She was cut off when he lifted his hand, "_He ran out of ingredients, he left a while ago to collect some. He'll most likely be back in a day or so_." Remus didn't seem quite bothered by this at all.  
  
"_But, what are you going to do? Does this mean_?" She looked over at the tree and back to Remus.  
  
"_I'm afraid so_..." He headed for the trap door that lead down the tower, "_looks like I'll be visiting that old place, again_."  
  
The next morning, Rosina sat in the Ancient Runes classroom, clipboard in hand, feigning interest in what the professor was lecturing about. She was too preoccupied with what was to happen that evening. He was much older now, could his werewolf form be much too aggressive now? She loathed Severus even more for not having the Potion brewed... it was almost suspicious.  
  
Without having another second to think about it, the bells rang for lunch. Rosina stood up, slipped the clipboard in her sack, and followed the students out. In her room, she sat in her chair writing up a synopsis of the work she did during her stay. The candle by her ink cup had melted all the way down to the surface of her writing table. Against the wall shone shadows made by the flickering of the candle. The only sounds were of her quill scribbling on her parchment. Leaning back and stretching her arms far above her head she took a glance at the clock and realized she was late for dinner. Dressed in her usual Victorian style skirt and a green tailored jacket, she made her way down the stairs. Taking her usual seat next to the Charms teacher, she took a sip of the pumpkin juice. Rosina noticed that Snape's chair was, in fact, empty, but to her surprise, so was Remus's.

"_Where's Remus_?" she whispered to herself.

"_Oh, he's in the infirmary, I saw him there earlier today_." To her surprise, Professor Flitwick, who side beside her, had heard her whispered thoughts.  
  
With her napkin, she saved a piece of the chocolate cake that was served as dessert and excused herself. She supposed that Remus was there to receive some sort of medication before being sent off to the Whomping Willow.  
  
The old doors creaked as she opened them and let herself through.  
  
"_Oh, good evening, Ms. Soler. Professor Lupin has been expecting you_." She turned to her left and pointed to a bed hidden behind a curtain.  
  
Rosina made her way towards the curtain and saw the shadow behind it move slightly.  
  
Her hand pushes the hanging fabric to the side.  
  
Remus is sitting up on the bed, a smoky ring around his eyes, skin as white as milk, and a smile on his face.  
  
"_Glad you're here_," he taps the side of his bed, "_I wanted to see you before I had to go_."  
  
Moving closer to his side, she notices that he is very ill. Rosina dabbed his sweating brow with a damp cloth from the water bowl on the table nearby. These were his most painful days. The ones that reminded him of his affliction. But he was never alone; she remembered how he was always cared for by his friends.  
  
"_How do you feel_?"  
  
"_Somewhat listless, but then again, I'm used to it. Madam Pomfrey asked to see me; she's going to give me some sort of potion she concocted to help me sleep during my transformation. It's her best attempt at keeping me harmless to others as the Wolfsbane Potion has done_."  
  
"_Do you think it will work_?"  
  
"_I'd like to hope it does_."  
  
In the corner of Rosina's eye she could see Madam Pomfrey filling a goblet with a strange red liquid, making sure to get every last drop.  
  
"_Oh, I brought you something, I know how much you love chocolate_." She handed him the piece of cake wrapped in the tablecloth.  
  
He chuckled and took a small bite. "_Thank you_."  
  
At this time, Madam Pomfrey arrived at the table with the large goblet in her hand. "_Alright now, I want you to drink all of it_."  
  
Remus obliged, "_yes ma'am_." And began sipping the potion.  
  
Rosina looked towards the window, the sky was a mixture of red and yellow, and darkening; the sun was setting. "_Remus_," she said still looking outside the glass "I think we should be heading out."  
  
Standing up, he curled his arm so as to welcome Rosina. "_Let's be off, then_."  
  
As they strolled together to the Whomping Willow, hand in hand, she noticed that the moon still hid behind the clouds. When they reached it, Remus took a fallen branch from the ground and prodded a spot on the trunk. The great tentacle-like branches of the Willow stopped its violent thrashing. Remus took Rosina's hand and kissed it gently, looked lovingly into her eyes, not wanting to break the silence of the night, he mouthed the words "good night"; then descended the small dark opening. Rosina crept back slowly, gazing at the tree. She rubbed her arms as the cool draft of the night began to gust.  
  
She felt something nudge her back.  
  
"_Hello, again, pretty pretty_."  
  
The voice was all too familiar.


	9. Clash of Wands

A/N: Showdown...  
  
Chapter 9: Clash of Wands  
  
Rosina turned slowly to face her adversary. Her eyes keen on  
Bellatrix's hand, which held her wand firmly.  
  
"Gone to see your lover off? It'll be the last you see of him, witch;  
or better yet, that's the last he'll ever see of you." Her teeth  
gleamed in the dark, as her twisted lips stretched to form a sadistic  
smile.  
  
"So, you've come to finish me off?" Her right arm rose slightly as she  
reached inside her coat for her wand.  
  
Bellatrix walked towards her, still pointing her wand.  
  
"Didn't look like the Dementor had done the job. Even though it wasn't  
my idea to send something after you. I rather see to it myself that  
your pretty little body doesn't breathe another breath." There was a  
tone of indignation.  
  
"Now you have your chance, hag." She whipped out her wand, but instead  
of attacking her with a charm, she spun around prodded the spot on the  
trunk and ducked away as the Whomping Willow awoke and a mighty branch  
swung fast, sending a stunned Bellatrix feet away.  
  
'At least, this way, she won't get to Remus.' Thought Rosina. There  
could still be a chance that she would finish him off as well if given  
the chance.  
  
Bellatrix gave a long moan as she lifted herself up to face Rosina.  
"Thought that was pretty funny, didn't you?" She wiped the blood that  
trickled down her forehead.  
  
Like two gunslingers at a duel, they stood feet apart. Prepared for a  
showdown.  
  
"Little witch thinks she can just get away with anything." Bellatrix  
taunted.  
  
"It ends now."  
  
"It certainly does." Bellatrix charged towards her, but Rosina was  
ready.  
  
"Incendio!" Flames as large as the Whomping Willow came billowing out  
from Rosina's wand.  
  
"ARGGH!" Bellatrix's shrieking pierced the once silent night. Hair  
ablaze, and jerking wildly she resembled a banshee.  
"Fini...te" she spoke breathlessly as she waved her wand to the spot  
where she burned.  
  
Rosina yelled another attack, but Bellatrix was faster.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Rosina felt her wand slip away from her grasp, and then an enormous  
pressure pushing her backwards as Lestrange yelled "Reducto!"  
  
Propelled feet away, Rosina landed hard on her right shoulder.  
"uggh..." she grunted as her eyes tried to focus. She was defenseless,  
unarmed. She needed her wand.  
  
Feeling around the ground, she suddenly realized how far away it must  
be from her...  
  
"Accio wand!" In a flash, she grabbed her wand. As she pointed it out  
in front of her, she didn't sense any movement anywhere.  
  
"Lumos", the tip lit up like a bright white flame. The pain in her  
shoulder was great, it could be dislocated. Bellatrix had to be  
nearby. Rosina slowly stood up, aiming the wand in all directions,  
squinting to catch anything. Her mind went wild with fury, and some  
fear. This was the witch who had caught her and marked her for life.  
  
She looked behind her: nothing. And then, almost as quickly as she  
looked back the other way, she felt it... the strange searing fire  
burning her flesh.  
'No', she thought weakly, 'not again... no more... NOT AGAIN!'  
  
The pain caused her to fall on her knees. She was much stronger than this, she knew it. If only she would get up... just get up and reach out for it; reach out for her lost dilution. She could fight, dammit. Years of her life, devoted to the very cause of fighting those who only stood in the darkness. Those who came out to corrupt the innocent... or end their lives. No, she couldn't lie there...  
  
No... No... "NOOOO!" she screamed and stood up in frenzy. Both her hands were grasping her wand tightly; all her attention focusing on the yellow eyed monster before her. Sweat beads dripping down her face.  
  
Bellatrix stood there, smiling wryly.  
  
"Don't fight it, little witch. I am much too powerful for you."  
  
But defiance brews in Rosina's blood as she spoke the words "Crucio".  
  
Great fiery sparks flew from her wand and hit Bellatrix, but Lestrange was ready.  
  
At that exact moment she commanded the deadliest curse of them all...  
  
"Avada Kedavra...."  
  
Both had cast a spell at the same exact moment, causing them to be at a grueling standstill for the both of them.  
  
But Rosina didn't falter... she held her place. This angered Bellatrix. One of her hands let go of the wand and slipped into her tattered cloak. Before Rosina could even notice, she felt a stinging dust hit her eyes. She was blinded....  
  
Letting go of her grip and concentration she fell back on her rear and rubbed her eyes... "No... this can't be it...."  
  
The blood was pulsating in Lestrange's eyes. "Face it, you can't beat me." Her breaths were short... "Just die like a good little witch..." Even though she had a blurry vision... she could see Bella's dark figure approach her. This was it... Hogwarts was in more danger than ever.... She would never see Remus again... she closed her eyes and bid a solemn goodbye to her love....  
  
"Incarcerous!!" Spoke a voice from behind Bellatrix. From nowhere, large ropes began to entangle and bind her.  
  
"ARRRGGhhh... what is this???" she shrieked , "What... NOOOOO!!!"  
  
The vine like ropes covered her from head to toe and put so much pressure on her she stopped struggling and fell limp on the ground. She lost consciousness. Completely wrapped in this mysterious cord she resembled a mummy.  
  
'But who did it?' Thought Rosina. She got up; sweat dripping from her forehead down her face.  
  
There was Severus Snape still holding up his ebony wand.  
  
"You always said I was competitive. Couldn't let you finish her off  
without getting a chance myself, could I?"  
  
Rosina wasn't sure, but it looked as if Severus had smirked.  
  
A/N: I know this one is probably the shortest chapter ever... but hey, writer's block...  
I need to re-think my ending... see ya when I see ya  



	10. Realization

A/N: Whew, took a while...

This is probably my longest chapter.

_**Chapter 10: Realization**_

"_Wha...What are you doing here_?"

In his usual casual manner, Severus spoke, "_I was merely saving your life. Or wasn't it obvious when she had you lying vulnerable on the ground_?"

Wiping away the stinging filth from her eyes, she retorted, "_Even in dire situations you still have to be such a prick_." She grabbed her wand that she dropped when she was blinded. Looking up into the sky; she noticed something.

The sky was changing from its midnight hue to a misty morning gray; everyone would be waking up soon.

Rosina and Severus made their way to Bellatrix. Looking down at her body wrapped up in rope, she looked somewhat peaceful. Rosina knew they had to get her off the grounds before anyone else saw her. "_We've got to get her out of here immediately_."

Severus spoke the words for the levitating charm and with his wand commanded her body forward. He glared at Rosina, "_Shall we_?"

Rosina walked over to where Bella dropped her wand, picked up and nodded to Snape, "_Let's go_".

In the background, they could hear a faint howling.

Luckily, Dumbledore had arrived earlier that night. In fact, he was still in his sleeping garments when Severus and Rosina, accompanied by Madam McGonagall, met up with him at the Hospital Wing.

"_Good Morning_" he said sternly as he walked in to Hospital Wing. Snape and Rosina had taken Bellatrix to a private chamber in the Hospital Wing and placed her on the bed. She was still unconscious and still restrained.

Rosina's mind was racing, her heart beating, her guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders as they stood before her. There was proof of her failure. She had let her guard down; she had let an enemy enter. She failed as an Auror.

"_She is getting the only peace she has ever received since selling her soul to the darkness_." Professor McGonagall spoke with a sense of pity for the wretched creature before them.

"_What shall we do, Albus_?"

Over his half-moon spectacles Dumbledore peered over to them. "_For now, we can let her rest under strict supervision. But as we all know, she must not stay any longer in Hogwarts within such close a reach to the students. Tonight, she will be sent off to Azkaban by Ministry Officials as soon as I inform them_."

The discussion among the four of them was kept quite short; Dumbledore had asked to see Rosina alone in his office when she was done with her duties. Unfortunately for her, it would be a long day today; she had to review the administering of the O.W.L.S.

"_You have always been an exceptional student, Rosina. I've never had to worry about you or your capabilities_."

This assurance on Dumbledore's part put her mind at ease for the moment. "Headmaster, I..."

He lifted his hand and nodded with the sympathy that he always seemed to exude. "_Please, Rosina, you have to know that you have been a great asset to us, and protecting both you and those within Hogwarts has been very important to me_."

"_I just... I feel I've already done enough here_."

The Headmaster walked over to Fawkes and stroked his feathers softly.

"_You must do what you feel is right. But understand that you will always have a place here and help will come if you need it_."

A million thoughts were running through her head. Inside, she fought with herself to figure what must be done. There could only be one true solution, and she knew it. She started to take a few steps back; but turned back to say one more thing to the Headmaster, he responded with a nod and a smile.

Remus lifted the loose boards on the floor of the Shrieking Shack and found the box which held a pair of his shoes and a robe. It had been a while since last he needed to use it. The previous night went off well; the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey made was potent enough to knock him unconscious for the remainder of his transformation, allowing him to be as harmless as if he had drunken the Wolfsbane Potion. As he got dressed, he anticipated the morning greeting by Rosina, she had assured him she would be there. He made his way out of the Shrieking Shack via the passage underground and stood underneath the gap that opened when activated. As the sun appeared through the opening, to his surprise he saw Madam Pomfrey standing there with a basket of food. "_Morning Remus, I hope you had a good evening despite the lack of Wolfsbane. Did my sleeping potion help?_"

Still adapting to the sudden burst of light, he greeted her as he climbed out of the trench underneath the Willow. "_Good morning to you as well... yes, I managed the transformation well enough thanks to your help_."

"_Oh good! It wasn't the Wolfsbane, but I knew it would be effective. Now, Remus dear, have a bite to eat_."

He leaned over to her basket and reached for a small bread loaf. "_I was expecting Rosina, you wouldn't know where she is, would you_?"

"_The Headmaster asked to speak with her, but you can meet up with her later. Now, go up to your room and get some rest. We've got O.W.Ls this afternoon_."

Remus wanted to question her more, but the morning after his transformations always left him in a weakened state, so he could not protest further. Instead, he made his way to the Hogwarts entrance beside the nurse, nibbling at his loaf, and filled with curiosity.

"**_Expecto... Patronum!_** "

The tip spouted out this grand illumination it could have lit up all of Hogsmeade. Then, a mighty horn formed; then another, it was a great beast. The head formed and for an instant one could see its grand grey eyes; but as suddenly as it appeared it galloped forward, ducking its head and charging. Its mighty hooves echoed through the hall as it came towards the Judges who flew off their chairs, quickly ducking out of its way. But, before any damage could be done, the great creature diminished into thin air.

Applause rang out. Rosina stood clapping in the corner.

Even Severus had shone a slight hint of impression. "_Well, Mr.Hawking, if you were as dedicated to your Potions as you are your Patronus,you would be receiving top marks in my class_."

The creator of the patronus was a small Hufflepuff boy with spiky blonde hair and large eyes as grey as that of his Bull Patronus. "_Yes sir_" he responded with a slight quiver and left the Hall.

The other Judges had consisted of a few teachers and there was a Ministry Official among them; he was an Auror. He sat there beside the other judges; he wore a long Navy overcoat and was watching the testing intently. His blond hair was very cut up in jagged layers and hung over his grey eyes. Rosina knew him; he had worked the field with her on many occasions. It was Kale Rodrick.

Rodrick's appearance at the O.W.L.s was most likely a reason to get to Hogwarts and see Lestrange.

As Rosina stood watching the students during their examinations, she had seen him make eye contact with her and mouth the words; "_Meet me outside_" and point towards the doors.

She nodded and waited for the right time.

"_I received news from Dumbledore... have you really got her_?"

"_Yes, she's being detained_."

Rodrick looked around as he stood in the corridor to make sure their conversation was private. "_Are you certain you want to do this_?"

"_Yes, there's no other way_."

"_Alright then, I'll give you your deadline. Meet it, or don't even bother_."

"_I'll meet it, just be there_."

Rodrick saluted her the way he always did when she was leaving, "_By the way, Soler, good seeing you again_."

Rosina made it towards Remus' door; it creaked as she opened it. "_Remus? Remus_..?" It was dark, and from the sounds of her echoing calls; it was empty as well.

"_No, dear, I brought him over in the morning and he said he would go rest in his room_." Madam Pomfrey was in the back room of the Hospital Wing folding some bed sheets.

Rosina's brow wrinkled in thought "_That's funny, because I was just in there and I didn't see him_."

"_Perhaps he's gone to look for you. He did say he expected you this morning_."

"_Yes, I ... couldn't make it._..". Even though she couldn't see Remus as she had promised because of the attack, she felt guilt for not finding him sooner.

"_You know, dear, the way he is about you is just so extraordinary. I've never seen him so happy since his days he spent with his friends here in Hogwarts. It's very special, isn't it_?" Madam Pomfrey sighed, perhaps nostalgic for the days when her heart was filled with the same emotion Remus and Rosina had beating in their bodies.

She grabbed the pile of folded sheets and went over to make the beds.

"_Very special, indeed_" whispered Rosina.

She let her feet lead her to her room in the Slytherin Wing. "_Illuminati_" as soon as her lips spoke this, all the green and grey candles lit up. After removing her robe and putting down her clipboard and quill she wandered towards her bedroom.

Near the bed was her vanity with all her parchments of her work. She sat down in the chair stretched her neck, as she did this she saw an image in the mirror before her.

"_I missed you this morning_."

"_Remus_!" she turned around and saw him standing near the door.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you at the Willow...I_..." she searched desperately for the right words...

Remus closed the door behind him and went over to Rosina embracing her tightly. "_I heard about Lestrange. I could have lost you last night_."

Rosina pulled back from the embrace "_Who told you about it?_"

"_Snape. When I crossed paths with him earlier and I had asked if he'd seen you he told me what happened. He rather enjoyed boasting about his heroics_."

"_Doesn't he always..._"

The pressure around her arms tightened. "_Rosina, I hate not being there for you. Damn this affliction... damn my lycanthropy... you could have been killed_."

Rosina shook her head repeatedly. "_Remus, I'm a trained Auror, I can handle myself_." She let out a heavy sigh, "_Things have changed so much for you and Hogwarts...I should never have_..." she didn't finish her words.

Remus looked at her "_You should never have what?_"

"_... I... Nothing, nothing..." _she forced a smile_. "I'm glad you're here with me_."

She buried her face into his chest, into his warmth, his scent... She would keep a mental memory of him this way...

Remus was rarely granted a full night of blissful sleep. But last night was spent cherishing every bit of his love. He lay on his chest under the warm covers. The light hit his face like every morning; rousing him. As he drowsily sat up he turned to his side and felt an empty space next to him. He looked around frantically. As he got up he noticed the trunk wasn't in its usual place, the vanity was cleaned of its pile of parchment; except for one piece. It read '**_Remus_**'. He picked it up and opened it.

_Remus,_

_I've always tried to believe myself when I said that everything would be fine; but the truth is it can never be fine with me there attracting danger. I care too much for you to put you into any more harm, and especially the students. I realized what I had to do, and I feel it is for the best. It pains me to leave you and Hogwarts, one of the only places I ever considered home. Please understand how much I care for you, and I don't want to see you hurt._

_I love you,  
Rosina _

A/N: _gasp_ Could this be ... the end?

Check my user profile to find out....


	11. Lost Love

A/N: Been feelin' a bit under the weather, so I was on a small hiatus. Sorry for the delay.

**_Chapter 11: Lost Love_**

The bitter morning cold scraped against Rosina's cheek as she sat on the carriage looking out the window. Hogwarts' striking towers were slowly vanishing from her sight as the carriage drew onwards; away from what once stood as a safe haven for all Witches and Wizards.

'_Never Again_" she thought, remembering her promise to veer danger away from the innocent.

It would be hours before the sun would rise and she a few minutes until her deadline. Tightly wrapping her green scarf around her neck and giving her hands a whisper of hot air, she climbed out of the carriage and walked towards her destination.

"_So, have you informed the Ministry of your reassignment?" _ Kale's hot breathe formed misty vapors in the air as he spoke. He stood tall in his black overcoat and dark gloves. In his hand he held two large pieces of parchment and his chained watch, which he would check periodically.

"_Yes,_" she said in a monotonous voice, "_they know that I've headed out into the field solitarily."_

"_Good, then. Everything should be going as planned." _ Rodrick drew a slight smile. In all the years she'd worked with him, she knew how much timing mattered to him. She saw him slip his hand into his pocket and once again peek at his watch and back to his papers.

Rosina's mind drifted as she stood waiting with Rodrick. She was back in Remus's room, an invisible entity, watching everything unfold. Thoughts running rampant in her mind about the previous night; her last night. Remus's hand caressing her face, brushing back her hair, stroking her lips. A twinge of guilt rushed through her. But not guilt for leaving; she never regretted it, for that, she felt, was the only right thing to do. Her guilt was for lying, for betraying Remus and promising him that she would always be right beside him. Sadly, that promise had to be broken.

Rosina's reverie was interrupted by the deafening sound of the Hogwarts Express. Taking a breath, she picked up her bag and boarded the train with Kale.

They made their way through the narrow passageway, until Rodrick stopped at the very last cabin near the end of the train. He placed their luggage on the overhead rack, locked the doors, and motioned for her to sit. Rosina removed her coat and scarf as she took a seat adjacent to the window.

Rosina was the first to speak. "_Where's Lestrange?"_

Kale began removing his leather gloves. "_She was brought in earlier and placed in the private car behind us, completely incapacitated. She won't be going anywhere... at least, not without this..." _he slipped his hand into his coat and took out a wand: Bellatrix's. Kale held it up and twirled it as if admiring it. "_Magnificent, isn't it? A 12 ½ inch Holly and Ebony wand enchanted with the Essence of Dragon's Talon." _

"_Impressive..._

_What's to become of her?"_

Kale, who was still admiring the Bella's wand; blatantly answered,

"_Fodder for the Azkaban Dementors, I suppose." _

Rosina leaned back in her seat and stared out the window, bidding a mental adieu to what she left behind.

Remus sat at the edge of Rosina's bed; holding the piece of parchment in his hand for what seemed like an eternity. As he read it over and over again, he seemed to feel a pain in his chest; emptiness. He felt his body losing energy and let the parchment fall out of his hand and onto the cold stone floor. '_Why? How could she?' _ Anger, bitterness, despondence and many other emotions swelled up in his chest. The man whom all thought of as weak put all his might and force and yelled out, piercing the quiet solemnity of the desolate room. It fell silent once again.

Rosina awoke to the thunderous roar of the tempestuous weather outside her window. The sky had transformed from a serene blue to a solemn gray while she slept. As she stretched her arms and arched her back, she noticed Rodrick was gone. He could've gone to eat or speak with the conductor. Tilting her head from side to side so that the crink in her neck would loosen; she walked out of the cart and peered into the passageway. To the left it was all clear, to the right, there was a large steel door leading to a separate car. She made her way slowly to the door. It had but a small square casement to look through. The palms of her hands touched the steel and she raised herself up slightly to get a good view. There she was; crouched down in the middle of her cell, her hair wild and head bent. She seemed unconscious. Rosina peered so close that her nose touched the glass. Like the lightning that struck, Lestrange lifted her head up and glared at Rosina with her glowing eyes. Rosina fell back from shock and felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped.

"_You alright there, Soler?"_ Kale turned her around.

"_Yes...I, uh ... I just wanted to see her."_

Kale went over and closed the slab of the window and escorted Rosina back to their seats. Rodrick sighed, "_I'll be glad when I'm done with this babysitting mission."_

"_Me too..."_

As he walked through the hallway and up the stairs, Remus noticed many of the students that he passed stopped and pointed, he felt their eyes upon them. Even some of the professors seemed to pause and look. He reached the door to his office and was greeted, so to speak, by Snape. "_What are you doing here, Severus? I'm not in the mood for your tripe." _

"_Aggravated, are we? Oh yes, I heard." _Severus walked around the classroom he always yearned for all the years he was at Hogwarts.

Remus rubbed his aching forehead with his hand. "_It's none of your business, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to prepare for my lessons."_

"_Oh you won't have to worry about that anymore." _Snape stood before a large bookcase and ran his fingers down the spines of a few volumes.

Remus stood there, watching Snape. "_What are you talking about?"_

"_Seems you're quite popular now, Lupin. Just like the old days, when you strutted around here with your little comrades." _Severus was ruffling through the pages of a book.

"_I don't understand... Popular?"_

Snape closed the book and looked up at Remus. _"They know."_

"_WHAT? Severus ... how could you do this?" _Remus felt himself reach into his robe and feel his wand...

"_Well, since your beloved seems to have absconded, I thought you might have preferred to take the same route. I made it easier for you to resign without any long explanations." _

In a flash, his hands thrust out, armed with his wand, but Remus hadn't done what his fury had wanted. Instead he froze, wand in hand, aimed at Snape's neck. Snape's words rung in his ears, in his head. The initial shock of Rosina's departure had left him wondering if he could even go on without her. Could this really be his chance? None the less, the damage had been done, and he would not be able to survive any backlash from the parents. He would have no choice but to resign. Remus let his arm fall down to his side. Severus stood there, rubbing his throat with arrogance and a hint of relief in his eyes. Exhausted by all that was happening, Remus walked over to his desk.

"_This gives you a good excuse to go find her." _Remus turned his head slightly towards Severus who gave him his usual tight lipped smile and strolled out of the classroom.

Remus slumped into his seat. Out of nowhere, he felt himself smile.

"_I **will** find her Severus... and I think I know someone who might help_." 


	12. The Hunt Begins

A/N: Good to be back. Sorry for the delay.

**_Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins_**

It had been a while since he had last walked through these streets. The lights adorned the sidewalks and lit up with a luminous glow. As beautiful as the night was, there was no helping his poor condition. Aside from his usual weakness, his heart needed mending. Looking up into the sky; he glared angrily into the clouds and its well hidden moon. "_You mock me. You are what keeps me away from feeling anything." _

He sighed, wrapped his ratted scarf around his neck and stopped. There he stood before two houses. Closing his eyes, he uttered the words in his mind, "_Number 12 Grimmauld Place". _Eyes still closed he walked onwards blindly, reached out his hand and felt the crystal knob. Gently twisting, the door opened with a slight creak. He continued onwards and into the embrace of his dearest friend.

"_Brother"_ he whispered.

With the closing of the door; Number 12 Grimmauld Place vanished.

Remus twiddled his fingers and fidgeted with his spoon as he sat at the dining table.

"_You know, I don't think I've ever seen you so smitten, Remus."_ A voice beneath a dark head of long black hair spoke. Sirius, looked consolingly at Lupin. Remus, sat dolefully admiring the surface of the broth. The image reflected upon it was that of a spurn lover.

Was he rebuffed? Was it all to protect _herself_? From him? Or vice versa? The same thoughts ran incessantly in his mind since he departed Hogwarts.

"_It's hard,Sirius. You give away a piece of yourself... its just..." _ Remus forced himself free of his tormented mind. "_Listen to me, I'm being rude I shouldn't be acting this way."_

"_Nonsense,Remy. You don't have to pretend to be fine, when you've got something troubling you so." _

Remus let out a small smile. He was always happiest when he was with his friends, James and Sirius. The only other time he felt like that was with Rosina.

The rest of the night remained silent. The journey had exhausted Remus, and as much as he would have liked to, he didn't feel in the mood to talk just yet. Sirius could tell, so many years of knowing him, he let it go. "_Get some rest, Remus. Everything will be settled once you've had a good sleep." _And with that he disappeared into the corridor.

"_How could you do this to me, Rose?" _

The morning light roused Remus bitterly. He had tried to get a good sleep, but his troubled mind would not give him peace. He spent the night tossing and turning.

For the next few months he was in agony. Some days he spent pacing around with worry and wonder in his eyes; and even resentment in his heart. Sometimes he regretted ever letting himself get so close to her, only to be hurt. Remus continued this daily ritual of self affliction. Sirius could not bear to see his best friend continue to torture himself.

"_Remus, I know what's real in your heart. And I know what it is you're here for. Just ask and I'll help you_." Sirius stood before Remus one afternoon as Remus sat sipping his Wolfsbane Potion Sirius had brewed for him. Remus put down the goblet and looked up at Remus. "_I came here with such fervor to seek her out... but now I think that perhaps she rather I never be with her_."

"_Bullshit_!" Sirius spat. "_She's just afraid of what can get between you, but you can't just let this be the end of it all, you can't, Remus, this isn't what you truly want... is it? Let me help you_."

Remus stared into his goblet, watching the water ringlets as he swirled his finger in the potion before taking one last drink. "_Thank you Sirius_..."

Black smiled and headed out of the dining room towards the main entrance. Remus looked up, "_Where are you going_?"

Sirius grabbed a scarf and tied it around his neck. "_Sirius don't! You can't be seen outside its too dangerous_!" shouted Remus.

Before he opened the door Black's silhouette changed from his handsome masculine human form into that of a large scruffy black dog, still wearing a scarf. He headed out the door in a rapid gallop.

Remus sat there rubbing his forehead bewildered and curious about where Sirius was headed.

In ritualistic manner, Remus prepared for his monthly transformation. Luckily Sirius's manor had so many rooms he could just choose one on the farthest wing to spend his night in. He stood in the center of a desolate room that could have been used as a study. As he stood there, nude and exposed he looked out the large glass window and saw the clouded sky. "_Go ahead already, show yourself you coward... show your face_...." he mocked the shy moon. Then the misty sky began to clear and in came the flash of light from the full moon, it shone so brightly. Remus closed his eyes and felt a great pressure upon his body, luckily there was no pain due to the potion, but there was still great discomfort. He let his body go and felt himself fall to the ground....

"_Rose_...."

Remus awoke by the early morning light from the sun. As he looked around he was glad that he had not made too much damage during the night, Sirius made a very potent Wolfsbane Potion.

Remus sat up, twisted his head back and forth and stretched out his arms before putting on his shabby dressing robe. He walked out of the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

"_Morning Remus_." Sirius had a sinister grin stretching across his face Remus had not seen since their childhood days in Hogwarts.

"_Morning Sirius... what are you grinning about_?"

"_I, my dear Remy..._." Sirius paused, "_know where she is_."


End file.
